Cables such as high voltage cables can have neutral wires that extend in a spiral pattern inside the outer jacket of the cable. Workers often separate a length of such neutral wires from the cable. For example, it may be desirable to connect the separated length of neutral wires to a neutral connection that is separate from connections for high voltage conducting wires within the cable. To separate the neutral wires, a worker typically grabs a neutral wire with pliers and pulls the wire relative to the body of the cable. With sufficient pulling force being applied to the neutral wire, the wire can rip through the cable jacket and separate from the remainder of the cable. Once one neutral wire has been ripped through the jacket, a worker can remove the ripped portion of the jacket to expose lengths of additional neutral wires that are running within that same portion of the jacket. These neutral wire lengths can be twisted together and connected to a neutral connection.